and the Rain Falls Down
by 4everDestined
Summary: Lucas Scott has only known backside roads, disgusting motel rooms and squatting in abandoned homes. Until he was 14 and thrown in juvi for a horrible crime. He's out now and trying to pick up the pieces of his life by trying to find his long lost father.
1. Prologue

...and the Rain Falls Down

Chapter: Epilogue

It was a rainy day in Tree Hill, North Carolina when Karen Roe discovered she was pregnant at the tender age of seventeen. She was sitting on the floor of her private bathroom, the one that was connected to her bedroom and stared at the little stick in disbelief.

'_well...shit_.' Her thoughts were going haywire and she had no idea of what to do.

Climbing off the floor she padded softly into her bedroom and then out to the hall, in search of her mother. She always was close to her, even though she'd leave town every few months on business trips, while her father worked in a private law firm that keeps him busy twenty four-seven.

She stopped in front of a door and knocked softly, "mom? Are you in there?" She waited until she heard footsteps and stepped back a little, her brown eyes blinking away tears.

A middle aged woman answered the door with a weary smile, "yes, honey? Your father and I were about to go to sleep."

"oh, I just." Karen paused and took a deep breath, "I just really need to talk to you. Please?" Her mother will understand, she'll know what she's going through, right?

Her mother nodded her head and opened the door wider, letting her daughter inside, "Well, come inside. I want to sit down." Reluctantly, Karen followed her to the bed and sat at the edge. By now, her father was sitting up and all the lights were turned on, "What is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"well.." Karen looked down and played with the hem of her blue night dress, "I don't know how to say this..."

"Spit it out already." Her father rubbed his eyes with his hand, "You're not on drugs, married, or pregnant are you?"

Karen shot a guilty look at her father, and nodded her head, "that-that last one." she whispered it so softly she hoped they didn't hear them.

"_What_?" Her mother gave a startled shout, "What do you mean you're pregnant?" The sound of her father breaking something was heard and she looked up to see the lamp on the floor.

"Who's the father?" He was angry and his face was turing red, "Who is he? Don't tell me it was that Dan Scott. That trash of a father of his owes me money." He spat, "No daughter of mine will be associated with that kind of white trash!" His voice was raising to a high pitch. "I've told you, Maggie!" He turned to face his wife, " I told you! She's just like your slut of a sister."

Her mother was quiet and her eyes were tearing up, "Why-Why Kare bear? Haven't we taught you the joys of protected sex?" Karen thought she heard her father mutter, "or the joys of no sex?"

Karen let her tears fall, "I'm sorry!"

"You bet you're sorry! Get out of my house!" Her father was standing in front of her now and pulled her up off the bed, "get out of my house! I will not have no daughter of mine disrespect my name like you have just done! Either abort it or get out of my face!"

Karen stared at her dad in shock, _'What? No...they have to be joking!' _

"No, dad no! It's a baby. I can't just get rid of it!"

"Well then, get out of my house, go to your precious _Dan Scott."_ He spat the name like it was a curse.

She backed out of the room, afraid of what he would do to her and tore out of the house. She's never seen him look so angry before. Never. Not even when she crashed his new Impala a couple of weeks ago.

It was poring rain when she made it outside, sneakers on her feet and her black peacoat wrapped around her as she made her way to her bike and took off to the other side of town. She had to tell Dan. He had to give her some hope that this could be fixed!

She skidded to a halt in front of his modest looking house some ten minutes later and banged on his door. She knew she shouldn't have, but she was a nervous wreck and didn't know what to do.

"Mister Scott!" She sniffed hard when she saw her boyfriends father at the door, "Is Dan home, please? I know it's late but I really need to speak to him!"

She knew he didn't care much for her dating his son but he couldn't turn away a girl standing in her pajama's in the pouring rain, could he?

"Sure, come inside Karen. I'll get him." She heard him go down the hallway to where she knew Dan's room was and waited patiently for him to come out. Then she saw him a couple of minutes later rubbing sleep from his eyes and eyeing her questionably.

"Kare, what's up." He leaned down and pecked her lips softly.

"Dan." She paused and looked to the couch, "maybe you should sit down?" She walked over to the love seat and took a seat and watched as he sat next to her.

"What is it?"

"My parents just-" She stopped and looked at her hands, seeing now that they are shaking, "They just kicked me out!" Saying it out loud when it was just ringing in her ears not even a half hour ago made it feel real.

"What? For the night? You can crash here, you don't need to be upset. Dad's kicked me out lots of times."

"No. For real, they kicked me out forever." She sniffed and met his pretty pretty eyes.

"Why?" His voice cracked. Shocked.

"Because." She placed her hand on her stomach, "I-I'm pregnant."

He didn't know what to say. What _could _he say?

_Authors Note:_

_Well, I hope everyone likes it so far. Giving some back story before everything erupts into a thousand pieces. I'm a big fan of angsty!Luke and badboy!Luke soo, maybe it'll be a part of this story? _

_R&R is loved  
_


	2. Fifteen Minutes

Chapter 1

"GET AWAY FROM MY MOTHER." The shout came from no where and the man turned around, his pants around his ankles and his manhood sticking out for all to see, "YOU SON OF A BITCH." The man was tackled to the floor, the boys hand slamming repeatedly into his face.

Lucas Scott was roughly pulled off of the man, his knuckles bleeding and his chest heaving, "get off of me!" He was angry and frustrated. He wanted to kill that man.

"Son, what has gotten into you?" The man lazily pulled up his pants, his fly still unzipped. He nodded at his co-worker to let the kid go.

"I'm not your son." The blonde spat, wiping the blood from his lip. He didn't realize the bastard got a shot in.

He took a weary glance to his mother, Karen Roe was laying on the table in the office they were standing in, her clothes lay on the floor and her eyes were wide and glassy.

"Mom?" Lucas took a step towards her, "If you hurt her, I swear to god-"

"You swear to god...what? You'll kill me?" The mans laugh was rough and harsh, "What are you going to do about it, kid? Your only 12 years old."

The young scott wearily looked down at his mother, his fingers checking for a pulse. She was probably just high out of her mind...

'_fuck' _

He couldn't feel anything. Not even the tiniest heart flutter.

"Jesus Christ." He muttered, "What did you do, mom?" He turned his hard blue eyes to the man, "She's not breathing." He swallowed, "SHE'S NOT BREATHING YOU SON OF A BITCH." Luke lunged at him, pulling the pocket knife out of his jacket and flicking it open.

Matthew Scott was a smart man. He was a Vice president of one of the largest law firms in New York City, and had money coming out of his teeth. It was just an odd coincidence he met the little shits mother! She was on some street corner, one he just so happened to be passing by...

Before the mans co-worker could react, before Matthew could move away, the knife lodged itself in his stomach, blood immediately starting to seep out.

Lucas's eyes went wide, _'What did I do...?' _

"D-Dammit." Blood gushed onto the floor, Matthew's hand pressing down on his wound, "You-You fuck-" He coughed, saliva and who knew what else slipping from his lips.

Lucas was restrained by the other man in the room, his hands pulled tightly against his back. He vaguely heard the man above him radio in what has happened. His mind was fuzzy and his eyes were cloudy.

"M-My mom..." He trailed off, blinking a few times. "Is she...is she okay?" The boy turned his head, his mother was just laying there...

The man above him didn't answer, he was listening intently to his walkie talkie, footsteps already racing towards the door. Lucas swallowed past the lump in his throat, he didn't _kill _Matt, did he?

He was roughly pulled up, his thin t-shirt straining against his muscles, and wet blood rubbing against his arms from his shirt.

"Lucas Scott. You are under the rest for an attempted second degree man slaughter. You have the right to remain silent. You have the right to an attorney, if you do not have one, one will be appointed to you by law." Lucas has heard those words plenty of times in his short life; from movies, from when some of his friends were arrested. He never imagined they would be said to him. Over something so drastic!

"M-My mom." he mumbled, pleading with the middle aged officer his teary eyes met, "I-is she okay?" He sniffed, his nose running and his eyes were cloudy.

"I don't know kid. The paramedics are looking over-"

"Time of death, 1:13pm." Luke sank to the ground at the echo, that one had come from over by his mother. That was the one sentence he dreaded to hear since he found her laying there fifteen minutes before.

The tears came down in cascades as his arms were pulled behind his back and handcuffs were placed around them. He was hauled up from his knees and manhandled out the door, his eyes never leaving where his mother was being zipped up inside that plastic morgue bag. The bag that was the center of all evil. The bag that took his mother away from him.

"I-I'm sorry." He whispered. He didn't think there was anything left to cry over, but he could be sent to juvenile prison for life because of being so stupid and angry. That man could die and he could do nothing about it except wait and see.

He watched as Matthew was loaded up onto a stretcher and strapped in, he wasn't moving and his skin took a yellow tint. The blood looked like it stopped, at least that was a relief.

His whole future was laid out in front of him before all this happened. He was a straight "A" student, the top of his class since kindergarden. A child who has done all his homework alone since he learned how to read and write. A child who cooked for himself and cleaned after his mother. A straight edged kid with a future that was bright and filled with high possibilities.

Everything came crashing down within fifteen minutes. Nothing was going to be the same again.

_Authors Note: Here's chapter 2! It wasn't beta'd. I should get one, anyone interested? Just know that you'll probably have to push me into writing. _

_R&R is loved.  
_


End file.
